The new face of Yukumo
by wresd123
Summary: Melody, a rookie monster hunter is assigned to Yukumo village, which used to only have one hunter. Will Melody become a great hunter under the guidance of the old hunter?
1. Leaving Loc Lac

During a surprising quiet day in Loc Lac city, I walked out of the guild building with a small piece of paper in my hands. This small piece of paper officially makes me a hunter!

"Melody!" A familiar voice calls out to me. I turn around to see an older, more rugged man. The guild leader of Loc Lac My advisor when I was training was walking towards me.

"I heard you just graduated from hunting school, congratulations!" He happily cheered. I smiled and said "It was all thanks to you training me!" I hugged him, which made him smile. "Unfortunately Melody, The guild is assigning you to Yukumo Village." Eh? Yukumo Village? I heard that place was famous for its hotsprings, and for its legendary thunder wolf Zinogre.

"But why?" I asked with a tear in my eye, I didn't want to leave Loc Lac. It was my home after all. "There is only one hunter there, and he can barely handle all of the requests there. Don't worry, just remember your training" He said, trying to make me feel better.

I pout. I don't want to go to Yukumo, Even if there is only one hunter there.

"Now, Now Melody, act like that and you'll lose that licence way faster than you got it." I sigh dejectedly. I can't argue against my advisor.

"Fine, but I am going to visit you when I become a great hunter" I said before a Gargwa cart with some felyne's leading walks up next to me. "This is your ride. Hurry now, don't keep the felyne's waiting." He said to me as I pull myself onto it.

As the cart was walking away, I waved bye to the Loc Lac Guildmaster as the city I grew up in disappears over the horizon. I close my eyes and hopefully get some sleep.

"I wonder what this new village is going to be like…" I mumbled as I fell asleep.


	2. Welcome to Yukumo

I was immediately woken up by the sound of thunder. I look outside the cart to the sky.

Clouds, but they were circling something; I couldn't get a clear look at it.

Suddenly, a loud roar alerts me, the Gargwa dragging this car and the Felyne directing it.

A blue wolf with two horns on its head and large spikes on the back of it. A Zinogre, charged up and ready to fight.

The cart try's to pass him but to no avail. We all fall towards a platform below. As I try to recover, I noticed the Zinogre wasn't looking at us, but to the figure that I noticed in the sky. Is he challenging it, or is he charging off of it? I don't know, but I do know that Zinogre's are incredibly dangerous. Not wanting to be a target, I dashed towards the carts original destination. The path was straightforward enough; I could probably find Yukumo Village.

As I was running, I noticed the felyne actually got the Gargwa and the cart running. It stops next to me and I jump in. I sigh a breath of relive, that was my first time seeing a Zinogre in person. Do I have to hunt those eventually? I wonder if the Yukumo hunter has already hunted one of those.

* * *

Eventually, we make it to the village without any other interruption thankfully. I jumped out of the cart and said thanks to the felyne that drove it. As I walked up the the main gate, a man yelled at me.

"Who are you, and why are you at the village?" Not one for manner I see. "I'm Melody; I'm the new hunter that was assigned here." I answered, hoping he'd be nicer if he knew my position.

"So you're the new hunter eh?" He said as he looked me over.

I didn't look too impressive, other than my long brown hair, I was fairly ordinary.

"Stop it dude, don't you remember when I first came here?" A new voice suddenly calls out from past the gate. "You said I couldn't even hunt a great Jaggi, and look where I am now" He continued as the gatekeeper sits down on the steps. "Whatever" was all he could muster.

"I'm sorry for my rude friend here; he doesn't like new people in the village. I assume you're the new hunter?" He asks in a strangely friendly manner. "Ah yes, I'm Melody." I replied, hoping it was enough to impress him. "I'm Len; I was the only hunter in this village until you arrived. Guess we'll be working together." He said.

Len had spikey blond hair; he wore a mismatched armor that still looked strangely good on him.

"Anyway Melody, I would give you a tour, but I have to go to a quest, if you'll excuse me…" He said as he walked past the gate towards the direction that the Zinogre was. Is he going to hunt it? Or is he hunting the strange figure I saw in the sky.

"Hate to break your daydreaming kid, but you should probably talk to the village chief, she probably wants to talk to you." The gatekeeper said as he relaxed on the steps. "Ah right!" I said as I panicked.

I walked up the first set of stairs to see the blacksmith, he looked old, yet he was short. Was he a Wyverian? I looked forward and continued up the second set of stairs to see a woman sitting on the bench. She was wearing a Kimono and had her black hair tied up to prevent it from being too long. She is like the embodiment of elegant

She notices me and calls me over. "Are you the new hunter?" she asks, with a refined voice. "I am, my name is Melody. Nice to meet you." I reply, trying to make a good first impression.

"How polite! Len was never this polite when he introduced himself" At least I made a good impression.

"So um… When do I start on hunting?" I ask. I want to become a great hunter for my advisor.

"You should probably go to the training school, while I know you just got your licence, you should practice against some of the local monsters." She suggested, which wasn't a bad suggestion at all, but another question was on my mind. "Where can I stay by the way? I need a place to sleep." I was tired after the encounter with Zinogre.

"Ah, you'll be staying the house just next to here." She point to a small house across from her. Not a bad house, bigger than the one I had in Loc Lac.

"Mind if I get some rest for now? It was a long trip and I needed the sleep." I yawned as I said that, I didn't know encountering monsters of that calibur could drain that much energy out of a person.

"Of course, but remember to train after you wake up, we don't want an inexperienced hunter facing the dangers of the wild." She said, which I took as my note to leave.

I head into the house that I'll be staying in, two rooms; both had a bed and a box for equipment. I noticed items and equipment in one. I'm guessing this is Len's room. I walked into the other room and fell onto the bed. My mind drifting with thought on my new life. The village, Len and hunting monsters.

Will I really become a great hunter? I sigh and close my eyes. Got to think in the now, not the future. I think that last sentence as I fall asleep


End file.
